Hall Past
}} Durkon recalls a party in his honor, so that "Durkon" can find a place to hide out. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (also as vampire and as spirit) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Usher with Sandy Hair (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Vampire with Long Hair ◀ ▶ * Thor (as doll) ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Thirden ◀ ▶ * Hoskin ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Aunt ◀ ▶ * Kandro ◀ ▶ * Shirra Copperbottom ◀ ▶ * Logann Brightstone ◀ ▶ * Amyth ◀ ▶ * Shirra's Husband ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Grandfather ◀ * Durkon's Uncle ◀ ▶ * Hoskin's Wife ◀ ▶ * Shirra's Twins ◀ ▶ * Janna ◀ ▶ * Three Priests of Thor Transcript Vampire with Long Hair: Will you chill? Gontor: I'll chill when you stop questioning our master! "Durkon": Actually, she has a good point. "Durkon": We need a space large enough to get all of our work done, but secluded enough that we won't be disturbed while we refresh our spells. Cut to Durkon's memory Durkon: Och, I'm na much for speeches... Durkon: But I wanted ta thank ye all fer bein' 'ere on me special day. Durkon: Thar's na way I'da gotten through clerical trainin' without all o' yer help n' support. Durkon (off-panel): Uncle Thirden, helpin' me wit me mythology. Durkon (off-panel): Uncle Kandro, teachin' me ta wield a hammer n' shield. Durkon (off-panel): Aunt Shirra, takin' me ta buy tha hammer n' shield ta practice wit. Durkon (off-panel): Uncle Hoskin, keepin' me on tha staight n' narrow Durkon (off-panel): Cousin Logann... helpin' me fall off it, once n' a while. Logann: Everythin' I learned aboot slackin' off, I learned from Squeaky. Janna: Hey, don't talk about my master that way! Thirden: *sigh* Various: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Durkon: But most of all, Ma. Durkon: Everyin' she's e'er done's been fer me, ta help me be who I am t'day. Durkon: And I just want 'er ta know I see it. I love ye, Ma. Sigdi: Och, enough o' tha mushy stuff! Let's eat! Unknown #1: Yeah! Unknown #2: I'm starving Thirden: Actually, I was hoping to have two servings of the mushy stuff, with butter. Unknown #3: Ha ha! Cut back to present time "Durkon": There's a banquet hall nearby. Should have plenty of space for our purposes. "Durkon": Follow me. Gontor: See? Great leader! Cut to inside Durkon's head "Durkon": That was awfully easy. This isn't some sort of trick, is it? A false memory? Durkon: Och, if'n I could show ye stuff tha dinnae happen, I'd've told ye Roy's name was, like, Maurice or sumthin' on Day One. "Durkon": Hmm. True. Durkon: Or showed ye Haley refusin' payment while Belkar served soup to orphans. An' Elan did math in tha background! "Durkon": OK, yes, fine. Point taken. Durkon: "We need a team name! Let's call ourselves 'Tha Order o' tha Look-Out-Roy-Tha-Vampire's-Na-Really-Durkon!" Trivia * This strip is the latest appearance of Durkon's Grandfather, first appearing in #1086. External Links * 1088}} View the comic * 532344}} View the discussion thread